Finding Something Close to Perfect
by Draco the Spirit Dragon
Summary: On a restless night, a older Misaka Imouto looks back on her life and romance with Touma. Canon to the end of Index session 2 and Railgun S.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: On Tubes and Tigers

_Misaka (serial number 10032) woke from her slumber._

_It was that strange time of day that tended to get either called very late or very early depending on the person and the context, to be precise it was 4.32am and 27 seconds standard Toyko time and the date was April the 17th , 2026AD._

_Touma was sleeping, but Misaka was not. This was not a unusual state of affairs for the two of them, while Misaka was fundamentally human, she had been Tubeborn and additionally was part of the MISAKA network, (with its constant chatter) leading to complications in her biology and less than smooth sleep patterns. It was annoying, but Misaka had developed a method to cope with it to a degree._

_She smile softly to herself. Tubeborn hadn't always been the way she had described herself, it was a description first coined by Index all those years ago, she remembered it like it was yesterday..._

Index was humming both cheerfully and loudly as the group that contained her, Misaka and Touma walked towards the fair. She was in high spirits and was a rather expressive person, so it was hardly surprising behaviour. The likely cause was the high opportunity for delicious food and entrainment over the estimated next 3 hours.

Misaka would rather she had not been there, but Index was under Touma protection and shared his home, leading Misaka to fail to calculate a scenario where she could invite Touma to the fair alone, therefore she had gone for the next best scenario, invite the two of them to the fair as "friends". Instead of inviting Touma to the fair for a "date". It was less than perfect, but it was still a way to move her friendship with Touma in a positive direction, one that might eventually turn into the certain something she desired.

Index existence was simply a complication that Misaka would have to overcome in time. Misaka had calculated a probability of 96.5% that any attempt by Misaka to forcefully push Index out of the picture would result in a loss of standing in Touma eyes. Therefore logic dictated that Misaka would have to "get along" with Index, if only for the time being.

"Right" Touma said as he finished getting there tickets. "What do you two want to do first then?"

"We could go on the rollercoaster and grab something to eat after says Misaka, her tone friendly as she suggest a diplomatic option that will please all parties." Misaka explained this but of course she didn't mention that her 'preferred' course of action was to take Touma into the "tunnel of love" that she could see was approximately 164 meters away to the south west, but she felt that suggesting that likely came under 'forcefully pushing Index out the picture'.

"Hey Imouto , that actually sounds like a good plan!" Said Index as she rapidly grabbed Touma by his hand and pulled him towards the rollercoaster. "Lets get the front seats Touma!"

So they got front seats, with Misaka getting a seat just behind the pair, and feeling mildly annoyed at the situation. It was Index who was getting the chance to make romantic memories with Touma. It was Index who was getting closer to the point were Touma thought of her as his lover.

Misaka wanted romantic memories with Touma and Misaka wanted him to think of her as his lover, it was simply how things should be. Perhaps mildly annoyed was putting it lightly after some thought, Misaka's plan was going badly wrong, Index was treating it like a date with Touma, with Misaka being the tag along friend, in fact this day was turning into the very opposite of what Misaka planned and it annoyed her greatly.

The ride came to a stop.

"That was fun!" Index shouted loudly as she got off the ride, her smile bright and wide. " Imouto your idea's are the best!" and with that the green eyed girl ran over to Misaka and fluffed her hair. Misaka felt some sparks jump around her head, but clearly there been too subtle for Index to detect, as that same bright smile of joy was retained on her face. However Misaka's feeling of annoyance only grew, She was bring treated like a helpful younger sibling, did Index not even realise that Misaka was a rival for Touma's affections?

"Now lets eat!" Index shouted as she ran towards a hot food store.

They ate some so called 'all American hot dogs' (Misaka doubted the validity of this name) and Index chatted mostly about some of Sphynx's antics early in the day and some general light worries about him being at home by himself (She claimed deep worry, but analyse of the data suggested this was a overreaction, Misaka often left Dog alone for extended periods and he coped fine).

It was Touma who brought up the next idea.

"So girls." He began, waiting for Misaka's and Index's attention. "I was wondering if we could erm..."

He then had strange coughing fit. It was most peculiar, especially considering he seemed to avoiding both of the girls gazes and was motioning towards a store a little way away with many fluffy toys (including a incredibly cute and large tiger).

"Try that." Touma finally managed to finish. Misaka noted his perspiration levels were also slightly higher than expected, it was most odd.

The group wandered over to the store, closer investigation by Misaka revealed a rifle (none military grade, poorly maintained, Misaka suspected it would verve slightly to the left if fired due to this.) Some plastic targets moving along on a belt and off course the fluffy toys (including previously noted incredibly cute and large tiger, Misaka felt this was worth noting twice).

"Right I like to take a shot at the targets" Touma stated to the Store Owner.

"That be two tickets please." the Store Owner replied. Touma passed him said tickets and moved to pick up the inferior rifle. Misaka was struck by the wrongness of the situation.

"Touma, Misaka calls out suddenly." He turned to her, a look of mild surprise on his face. "Why are you picking up the subpar weapon for, Misaka inquires?"

"Well I'm planning to shoot those targets and win a prize." Touma replied confidently.

"But you are neither lucky nor trained in firearms, points out Misaka, who's knowledge of firearms is well known to the boy who often shouts about misfortune."

"She knows how to handle firearms?" The Store Keeper asked with a suspicious air.

"Ahh yes, Misaka explains, She know how..." Misaka was going to explain about the knowledge from Testament, but Touma interrupted her by rudely putting his left hand over her mouth.

"..from her father, who a Japanese American airman who's stationed at airbase not to far from Tokyo! Sometimes they go visit her family state side and go on hunting trips and such!" His tone was nervous and panicky, his words were lies, but lies not so easily to spot without knowledge of Misaka, therefore logic dictated that they were lies with purpose and Misaka trusted Touma's purpose... if not his aim.

She pulled his hand away.

"And this is why it be best you it be to let Misaka handle the shooting, Misaka points out sternly to the somewhat foolish if kind boy." With that Misaka picked up the rifle and took a ready stance, correcting for the weapons weakness.

"You get three shots. One hit get a bronze prize, two a silver and three a gold prize... all clear ?" The Store Keeper asked. Misaka checked the prizes, the tiger was a gold prize, there was no margin for error.

" Imouto..." Touma spoke softly, his hand moving towards the rifle.

"The three shots will be rather difficult, Misaka points out as she admires the adorable and fluffy tiger."

"Ah." Touma continued softly, his mouth was rather close to Misaka's ear. " I guess your a bit like your older sister in that once you set your mind on something, you see it through to the end. So good luck with your shooting Imouto".

He pulled away from her with a smile. She took the shots, compensating for the shoddy workmanship of the subpar weapon and other environmental factors. Fortunately the targets were close, and Misaka had knew how to use a rifle well (Testament had whole sections dedicated to less than ideal firing situations) and she struck three goods hits, through the first one had only just hit.

"Seems you won your prize young miss!" The Store Owner said with a somewhat surprised air, clearly he was not use to seeing a trained marksman shooting (Misaka suspected he may have also sabotaged the weapons aim deliberately too).

"Meow, Misaka shouts out happily as she picks up the incredibly cute and large fluffy tiger toy"

Touma smiled softly, before speaking rather brashly with his eyes close "Oh come along you"

So Misaka did so.

"Imouto" Index asked curiously as they walked along. "You've never been to the fair before have you?"

"This is Misaka's first time at fair yes, says Misaka as she hugs the cute tiger toy she earned through skill."

"Didn't you go to the fair when you were younger?" Index asked, her tone suggested surprise.

"Misaka has yet to have her first birthday, Misaka says as she dreams of jelly and ice-cream".

"What!" Index shouted in shock. "That's imposable! You look exactly the same age as Short Hair, I thought you were twins!"

"I am a clone of the original Misaka Mikoto created in a lab from her DNA, says Misaka before reluctantly adding, through I only have a mere fraction of her original power."

Index seemed angered at this statement and spoke with shockingly passionate words.

"But you only look like her and act nothing like her at all!" Index shouted loudly while shaking her finger at Misaka "You're calm and collective, open with your emotions, even if you convey them in that weird third person way, and whatever you are, your certainly not some Short Hair clone, your you!"

"We both like cats, Misaka says weakly.."

"As do I" Index said firmly. " does that make me your 'clone'?"

It was Touma who spoke next.

"Imouto." His voice was quiet, but strong. "You are unique. There is only one of -you- , even if you have a big family with strong similarities to each other and a really good way to keep in touch. You have your own mind, your own feelings and your own soul."

Misaka opened her mouth to speak, to rebut his words, but he wasn't in a mood to let her get a word in.

"And don't you dare use the excuse 'I was created artificially at the touch of a button in a tube and therefore your not worth as much as other people'. Because even if you were born in a tube and those scientist told you that your not a human being, you -are- a human being with a heart that beats and a mind that thinks and dreams as much as Index and mine does."

He hadn't raised his voice, but he hadn't needed too. Touma's strength was a strength that didn't need volume, he was the Illusion Breaker, his strength was Truth. What happened next was the longest 60 seconds of thought in the history of the MISAKA network, before finally...

"We are alike, but unique, we all are human, but have different specifications. From 10032 to 20001, from Accelerator to Index , we are all singular units.. even if some of us have better network compatibility than others, Misaka honestly observes."

Touma looked at her with a look of relief and a bright smile before he did something that caught Misaka by surprised. He pushed forwards, placed both of his arms around her waist and pulled her lower back towards him, before placing his chin on her right shoulder... Misaka was hugged by Touma, it was a tight hug and she could hear his breathing very clearly in her right ear.

"Touma!" Index shouted angrily. "What are you doing with Imouto!"

Touma broke the hug suddenly, his face was very red.

"Ah erm," Touma said uncomfortably as he turned to face Index. " I just got a bit caught up in the moment there Index-hime!"

"Caught up in the moment... caught up in the moment.. " Index repeated in a dangerous tone. What happened next was fairly predictable...

"CHOMP!"

That was the sound of Index's displeasure.

While Touma recovered from Index's displeasure, the conversation continued.

"Forgive Touma, young Imouto." Index said in a tone that was considerably more serene than the one she had been using 30 seconds ago. "He sometime forgets himself around members of the opposite sex."

"I don't understand, Misaka points out."

"You wouldn't." Index replied calmly before continuing "Your a less than a year old Tubeborn human, you lack experience in these things."

"Tubeborn? Misaka asked, her tone suggesting she desired for clarity on the new term."

"Touma said you were created in a tube, so for you that tube was a womb, and when you came out it you were born and God gave you a soul. True you weren't born the normal way, but you were -born-, and that's the important thing, regardless of what those science idiots might think."

Misaka nodded softly.

"So Misaka has discovered the superior term Tubeborn to referee to herself as and has also won a very cute and large tiger toy through skill. Today has been a good day, Misaka says happily as she hug said tiger."

Index smirked slightly.

"By the way for future reference, the whole point of the shooting challenge is to give the prize to someone you care about and impress them with your skill, not win it for yourself." Index pointed out.

"Ahh, Misaka says in a embarrassed tone. Its best I correct my error then."

So she went over to the bite covered teenage and pushed the incredibly cute tiger toy into his arms.

"Misaka hopes you enjoy her gift, as she believes it was the best prize available, Misaka says as she gives the kind hearted boy her gift."

He looked shocked and embarrassed as she gave him the toy, Index on the other hand looked furious.

"TOUMA!"

_Misaka smiled at the memory. She had been a rather foolish and naive young girl back then., but she had certainly done the right thing by giving Touma the tiger toy, a tiger toy they still had... in a very special place._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Strange Girl

_Misaka quietly walked out of her and Touma's room. She wasn't a good sleeper, but she prided herself on not disrupting the rest of others. Also Touma had worked very hard all week, 'troubleshooting' a rogue magician guild in Southern China... and of course rescuing a innocent girl from a fate worth than death. Misaka 14436 had wisely been on hand in the aftermath to show the girl all of Touma and Misaka's wedding photos. In the networks experience, it was one of the most straight forward ways of ensuring no problems would arise from Touma's work following him home. That business with the American Heirless had resulted in far more explosions than Misaka really liked all by itself and it had hardly been the only incident._

_It taken a lot of hard work to get Touma... Misaka had been lucky she had found help._

It was several months after the day at the fair. Misaka had certainly strengthen the bonds of friendship she had with Touma and was spending a lot more time with him, but she wanted more than the bonds of friendship, she wanted to be able to hold his core, be his lover.

Misaka guessed the feeling had first started in her heart when Touma had come across her and Dog. He had decided to get involved in her problems, despite the fact it was quiet a lot of trouble for him, despite the fact it was nothing to do with him and he hadn't stopped even when he found her problems were of a greater magnitude than most. He couldn't walk away from seeing another being in suffering, he wouldn't back away until he had ended it, no matter how small the life, no matter how great the suffering, no matter how terrible the danger, he wouldn't let the suffering continue. Misaka wasn't sure exactly why this made her heart beat faster when she thought of him, but she wanted to explore that feeling but the problem was she had no idea how to get into the position to do so.

Misaka continued to muse about this as she walked down the street, which is likely why she wasn't as alert as should have been.

"ONEE-SAMA!" Was the sound that brought Misaka out of her thoughts, she looked towards the source of the noise and was surprised to see not a demon, but a pigtailed girl of about 13 years falling towards her from about 2 metres up.

"What the..." Was all Misaka could get out before the teenage girl smashed into Misaka, her face in her chest.

"What are you doing, a shocked Misaka asks the Strange Girl who oddly seems to be rubbing her face in Misaka's chest."

The girl suddenly jumped off of Misaka with that remark, looking rather embarrassed and guilty about the whole matter.

"Your not Mikoto-sama are you?" The Strange Girl asked in a guilty tone

"I am not my Onee-sama, Misaka states clearly to the Strange Girl, her tone suggesting curiosity as to her identity."

The girl paced for approximately 22 seconds with a worried expression before finally turning back to Misaka.

"So you must be one of the Sisters created for that Radio Noise project..." the Strange Girl observed. "And I must have left you with such a bad first impression, that I, Shirai Kuroko, am the sort of girl to cheat on Onee-sama behind her back!"

Misaka did a double check of the all the information that she had compiled on Kuroko. One, she was a girl. Two, she knew the original. Three she knew about the experiments and four it seemed she was in a romantic relationship with the original?!

Something was wrong here, so Misaka realised she was going have to ask some questions.

" Kuroko is a girl, who in a romantic relationship with my sister Misaka Mikoto, Misaka asks the strange girl in attempt to find the hole in her logic."

"Not quiet." Kuroko quietly replied. "She's not fully opened her heart to me yet."

Misaka was even more confused. The Testament had explained human biology in some detail.

"You are both girls, Misaka points out the obvious and problematic fact."

"I can do very pleasant things to your sister if she lets me." Kuroko said with a smirk.

"Oh like buying large and very cute tiger toys as a sign of affection, Misaka theorises?"

This seemed to cause Kuroko to giggle slightly.

" I could do that yes." Kuroko replied, her smirk growing wider.

"Then why does Onee-sama not let you do pleasant things? Misaka asks in honest curiosity."

"Well there a few things in the way, but the main problem that spiky haired boy with a tendency to save people and that weird hand." Kuroko lamented. "Onee-sama seems fixated on him and pushes my sincere affections away as a result."

"You speak of Touma perhaps, Misaka asks as she keenly notices a familiar combinations of details?"

"I do... " Kuroko said with a thoughtful expression before adding "and what do you think of him Misaka?"

"He makes my heart beat faster, Misaka admits with open honesty."

This statement cause Kuroko clear and considerable delight.

"So you like Touma in that way..." Kuroko stated before suddenly rushing up to Misaka, talking softly as she took both of her hands tenderly. "Little Misaka. You have my most sincere and solemn word that I will help you win that boy's heart!"

Misaka wasn't sure how to react to that.

"Your my future one and only destined partners little sister Misaka" Kuroko spoke as she continued to hold Misaka's hands. "When you say you love someone completely, that mean you must be willing to carry there burdens and responsibilities with the same seriousness as your own. And that includes looking after there younger siblings!"

"And that means you will help Misaka and Touma become lovers? Misaka asks, her voice full of a daring hope."

"Of course!" Kuroko shouted loudly as she moved her hands to her hips before adding in low tone. "Especially since your big sister is really emotional immature at the best of times."

"She has great difficulty even admitting she likes Gekota, Misaka adds in conspiracy like tone."

Kuroko nodded before adding in a more normal tone. "Anyway, you know somewhere we could talk more privately? Personal matter shouldn't be discussed in the street."

"We could talk in Misaka's current residence, Misaka adds helpfully."

It wasn't a terribly far to Misaka's home, a rather modest one room flat. Originally all the Misaka's based in Academy City were going to live in one large apartment, but the Misaka's has decided ominously that they would rather have there own spaces. It was due to a desire to have more room to develop there individual personalities, so they wanted there own territory, places were they could do things that the other Misaka's couldn't. For example 13577 had a fondness for a certain library on the other side of the city, none of the other Misaka's ever went in that library out of respect for 13577, through of course they knew of all the books she read, but fundamentally she had been the one to read them, which was important (especially to 13577).

The flat was 10032's, it had her tastes. Dog was presently likely hiding behind the sofa, he wasn't very good at dealing with strangers.

"Gekota bed cover?" Kuroko said in questioning tone while examining Misaka's bed. "Very in Onee-sama more childish taste.. if she ever ask where you got it, please don't tell. Our room already got more Gekota in it than I like."

"You don't like Gekota? Misaka asks while wondering how anyone can dislike such a cute thing."

Kuroko sighed deeply.

"It not that I got anything against the frog." Kuroko explained. "It just Onee-sama fondness for him is more a symptom of her desire to hide in her childhood... It the same thing with the shorts, she afraid to embrace womanhood, I find that desire rather annoying to say the least."

"And you rather she stop being afraid? Misaka inquires."

"Very much." Kuroko replied without delay. "I want to show her heaven, but she must give me the first kiss. She must open the gates of love..."

Kuroko paused a moment, her face seemed rather red and her expression was rather odd.

"But for now, and I hope your paying attention because this applies to Touma too, I'm trying to give her what she -honestly- wants." Kuroko explained sagely.

Misaka decided to pay very close attention.

"What people say they want and what they honestly want are often quiet different" Kuroko explained before adding. "Your Onee-sama often calls me a pervert. She often calls me annoying and when I show her my affection, she often returns it with electric shocks."

"She electrocutes you? Misaka asks in a horrified tone as she worries what her Onee-sama does when she not around."

"Don't worry, I can handle it and its ok with me." Kuroko replied in a tone that was clearly meant to be reassuring. "Through I wish she take things forwards with me past this close friendship we share...I understand right now it easier for your sister to say 'Oh that Kuroko, she so annoying, she jump on me in the shower, She leaves flowers for me on my bed and tries to share my ice-cream, just so she can have a indirect kiss with me!' But you know what, for someone who finds my behaviour 'annoying' she seems to enjoy giving me a lot of opportunities. She always gets the shower next to mine, she often like to leave herself in defenceless position when I'm around and in fact, if she finds me such a 'annoying pervert', why are we still roommates? No one would bat a eyelid if she requested to have a room separate from mine."

"So you believe she want such things to happen to her? Misaka inquires."

"Completely" Kuroko replied confidently. "Because by just letting such things 'happen', so can have her fill of enjoyable, but deniable, mischief and she doesn't need to face the two L words which scare her silly."

Misaka reflected on Kuroko's words. Through she had been speaking about her own feelings towards Mikoto and Misaka didn't quiet understand all of it (what were the two L words exactly?) she did get the general idea. She now understood that people covered there feelings with excuses and deceit, and part of truly loving someone was dealing with those feelings and the reasons for the deceit. The real question of course was how this applied to Touma?

"The Art of War?" Kuroko said questioningly as she examined a nearby bookshelf, breaking Misaka's train of thought." You've got a book on warfare on your bookshelf?"

"Its a book on strategy, Misaka corrects as she goes to her kitchen unit. Would you like a drink of tea with milk, Misaka adds as she offers hospitality."

"Can't say I've ever tried tea with milk... but sure." Kuroko replied after a brief moment of thought. "And why the correction?"

"Sun Tzu may have designed the text with war in mind, Misaka admits as she readies refreshments, but the framework of thought is flexible, the data can be changed and adapted for different kinds conflicts and the principles have fundamental truths in them. For example knowing both yourself and your enemy is important in any conflict, regardless if its war between nations or competing with another business, Misaka explains sagely."

"Or say.. romance?" Kuroko said with a sly grin.

"The framework is very adaptable, Misaka says mischievously."

Misaka finishes off making refreshments.

"So Misaka must understand what Touma truly desires if she is to capture his heart? Misaka asks as she seeks clarification."

Kuroko nodded.

"It's also important your know why -you- love Touma and if what your feeling is truly love. People like throwing around the term love, but half the time they put way too much stock in meaningful glances and a bit of lust isn't love, real love is a strength that won't leave you in your darkest hour, and is often a complicated mix of emotions and feelings that can be tricky to unpick..."

Kuroko look ahead into empty space for a few moments, with a serous expression on her face.

"The nature of Onee-sama heart shock up my whole world view with far more force than any railgun." Kuroko explained seriously. "I had so many idea's in my head that she blew to bits and changed, and in quiet a few case a full 180 degrees. She is amazing person for far better reasons than being level 5... and I will follow her till I die."

It was a bold statement, and it had resounded with Misaka.

"I always have the same image in my head when I think of Touma, Misaka says thoughtfully."

"Oh?" Koroko asked curiously.

"It is of Touma carrying Dog on the day we first met, Misaka recounts."

"A dog?" Kuroko asked before sipping her drink.

"No my pet cat named Dog, Misaka corrects"

"You name your cat 'Dog'" Kuroko said with a tone of disbelief. "Why would you do such a ridiculous thing?"

"Originally for irony, but latter I felt it was a good name to keep as it was unique, like Dog is to me, Misaka says firmly."

"So why that mental image of him carrying the small animal?" Kuroko asked curiosity.

"That was also the day I first met Dog, being a electromaster, he found me hard to trust, Misaka explains. But Touma helped me and Dog make a bond."

"And you are thankful?" Kuroko asked, this time with a deep seriousness.

Misaka nodded in reply.

"It was not something he had to do, but he did it anyway. He is cursed with misfortune, but decides to always extend a kind hand to those who need one, even if means greater misfortune for himself, Misaka explains with great admiration clear in her tone."

"I see..." Kuroko said softly. "And your happy to admire such greatness?"

"No, Misaka replies firmly. Touma should not always be on the receiving end of misfortune when he shows such kindness to others , Misaka refuses to let this be."

"Seems your in love alright." Kuroko said with a bright smile, then after a brief moment of thought she added with quiet a scary look. "Those words are strong words, Operation 'Only My Railgun' is going to work!"

"What is Operation 'Only My Railgun' Misaka asks in a worried tone?"

"Oh nothing for you to worry about my future little sister-in-law!" Kuroko answered as she reached forwards and ruffled Misaka's hair. "Lets instead focus on helping you get Touma as a boyfriend!"

Misaka sipped her tea.

"I suspect you have hidden motives, but I am happy to accept your aid anyway, Misaka admits."

"You won't regret it, trust me." Kuroko replied. "But now lets focus on what you need to do to get that boys heart..."

_It was a surprisingly simple plan in hindsight, Misaka mused as she walked pass the houses armoury (very securely locked for obvious reasons). But good plans often were. She still thought Kuroko was a pretty strange person, but being strange was hardly a good reason not to call someone friend, and Kuroko had proven herself to be a good friend indeed._

**A/N: So here we have the end of chapter two :) I thought it be interesting to have one of Raildex's more innocent characters meet one of the least innocent, especially since they haven't met in cannon yet (probably to Mikoto's relief). While this chapter is very much two people having a chat, next chapter got a bigger cast list and considerable more action!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: In Her Sights

_Misaka looked back briefly as she passed the armoury, within it there was a rifle, a old Metal Eater MX. It was a potent weapon that had served her well in countless battles, including one that took place on a rather important day to Misaka..._

Misaka watched Touma from approximately 1500 meters away. She was currently on top of a building, and in her arms was her Metal Eater MX. Thanks to it scope and her goggles, she had a easy time reading his expression.

It was fear.

"Such misfortune!" Touma shouted loudly over the communication link he was wearing as he continued to run for dear life from the heavily augmented Type 90 Kyū-maru battle tank that was chasing after him. The chase had already being going on for 22 minutes and 33 seconds. Inside the tank was a Magician known as Jacob Risk, and additionally there was a highschool student called Gushiken Kyoko who was Level 2. She wasn't a powerful Esper from what Misaka had been briefed on, and she had no real combat ability. Jacob motive was he apparently wanted to see Academy City burn for its evil.

"Come on Kami-yan." Tsuchimikado said calmly over the communication network. "You just have to run a little bit further, then those sweet sisters can do there part in this plan, just like Stiyl doing his as we speak by making sure no one come anywhere near here."

"That's easy for you to say!" Touma said as he continued to run from the augmented tank. Amongst other things it been painted a mixture of red, orange and yellow, this was a hint to some of its other argumentations.

"WOOOSH!" was the sound of the flames, followed by the shattering like sound that was the Imagine Breaker taking effect.

"You've not being chased by a magical flamethrower wielding tank!" Touma screamed as he briefly turned to stop the magical assault with his unique power.

_Silently, the MISKA network discussed Touma as they waited for there moment._

_"He always complains, Misaka 10039 points out."_

_"But he always continues, Misaka 13577 complements."_

_"He also always looks rather handsome when he dashing around like that Misaka 19090 adds cheekily._

_"He is also becoming mine more and more as time goes by, Misaka 10032 says sternly, reinforcing her authority the oldest living members of the MISKA Network and therefore the natural leader."_

_"Misaka 19090 still believes the strategy of sharing him is perfectly valid, Misaka 19090 suggests in tone designed to subvert Misaka 10032 weak leadership position based on the timing of birth."_

_"He still has trouble dealing with multiple Misaka's in the same general area, it would unwise to complicate social interactions, Misaka 10032 explains. Furthermore my strategy is working perfectly, Misaka 10032 notes, adding weight to her position."_

_"Misaka 19090 believes you just want him all for yourself, Misaka 19090 points out, as she says what the rest of the network believes is true."_

_"You just read too much of Koroko's less suitable manga and are developing a perverted taste in relationships, Misaka 10032 complains in attempt to distract the network attention from the original topic."_

_"And I can't understand why we gave him the incredibly cute and fluffy tiger toy, says Misaka 20001 as Misaka 20001 complains about missed opportunities and derails the whole conversation."_

_"I think we should focus on aiming at the tanks weak points in order to ensure Touma based opportunities continue to appear in our future, Misaka 13577 helpfully hints in a attempt to end the internal bickering of the network."_

It seemed Touma was just about reaching the correct point, the point when the fire arcs of the four sisters would cross...

"Now!" Tsuchimikado shouted loudly over the communication device, and 0.4 seconds latter, four perfectly synchronised shots hits the tank in the four most vital points of it's propulsion system, completely immobilising the vehicle with no chance of recovery without the aid of a engineer and at least 28.7 minutes of repair work with the proper tools.

At least that was how it was suppose to go. 22 seconds after the damage was inflicted, the damaged parts glowed a molten red and returned to there original state.

"So this magician knows a spell to fix tanks... such misfortune!" Touma shouted as he returned to a state of running for dear life from the fully functional weapon of war.

"Actually this is my Esper ability." Came a young sounding female voice from within the tank. "Moltenreforge, the ability to return any metal item to its original state, that's within 1.5 metres of my body, as long as the change only happened with the last 30 minutes. My love and I are going to show this hateful city our burning devotion to be together!"

Misaka sighed slightly. It seemed the 'hostage' had fell under the sway of the magician and her 'mostly' useless ability was surprisingly useful when it come to field vehicle maintenance.

Misaka was going to have to think quickly, fortunately having over 9000 minds linked together that were genetically based off a genius and schooled in the most cutting edge combat strategy really helped in these sort of situations.

"Touma it is important you do exactly as I tell you if you wish to achieve victory and avoid being burned alive, Misaka politely informs the cute boy with the strength to achieve victory."

The effect was immediate, the fear on his face was replaced by a determination to succeed.

"Tell me what I need to do Imouto." Touma replied over the communication network. His voice far calmer than it had been mere moments ago. He trusted in her plan... but now was not the time to get lost in that emotion.

"Continue to run due north, but turn sharply right and head down the small side street, Misaka advises."

Touma being a human and biped easily made the sharp turn. The tank on the other hand was moving close to its maxed speed and was a wheeled vehicle not known for its mobility, so it overshot the small side street. The tanks nature also made a direct 180 degree turn tricky, so Jacob predictably took advantage of the u-turn in the main road ahead to approach the side street from the other side.

"Ready self in crouched position half a meter from other end of side street, Misaka continues to advise."

The tank came down the street, it turret readying to shoot into the side street as it passed by.

"Leap directly forwards and grab hold of the vehicle, Misaka orders."

Just as 10032 gave the order, 13577 shot the turrets barrel in the side, causing it to spray its dangerous content to the right of Touma, and allowing Touma to land safely onto the tank.

"Grab the hatch after its damaged with your right hand, Misaka informs the brave boy."

A second bullet was fired from 13577's Metal Eater MX, wrecking the seal. Touma right grabbed it and as expected a few seconds latter the familiar sound of the supernatural being suppressed was heard over the communication network.

"Pull hatch open and swiftly move back to avoid counter attack, Misaka informs seriously."

Touma followed her instructions and as expected a gout of flame came from the hatch which Touma deftly avoided.

"Use the right words, Misaka simply instructs, trusting the boy to know what to do next."

Through her scope, she saw Touma briefly grin before taking on a more serous expression.

" Jacob!" Touma shouted over the noise of the tanks engine. "I know your probably a pretty pissed off guy, no one goes on a rampage in a battle tank who in a happy state of mind!"

"Dam right!" Jacob shouted back. "This city full of a darkness that set to bring this world to ruin. The leadership of Academy City wants to actively bring war between the science and magic sides!"

"And you think running around in a tank setting fire to innocent peoples homes and businesses is the right way to fight that?" Touma rebuked.

The Magician leaped out the hatch, a flaming blade in hands, which he brought down on Touma. Touma, on instinct blocked with right hand, but it merely blocked the fire based blade, and did not dispel it completely.

"Don't tell me what's right Chairman's hound dog!" Jacob screamed as there weapons clashed. "You just want to create your little Esper city, that free of magic and full of young minds full of hate!"

Misaka shot her own Metal Eater MX at the magicians feet, distracting him for vital few seconds...

"I've built bonds of friendship across both sides of the divide you fool!" Touma shouted as his right fist connected with Jacob the Magicians face.

Both the Magician and the Esper were handcuffed in the battles aftermath, Kyoko had no real ability to fight past her ability and Jacob was still pretty much out of it.

"I have no real idea what were going to do with thing..." Tsuchimikado sighed as he looked over the tank. "But I guess that's my problem. Necessarius sending over there jailer for Risk here Stiyl?"

The man who looked somewhere between a punk and a priest nodded.

"A couple of nuns from the Agnese Forces are on route, there be here in a hour or so, just a few last minute security clearance matters are being sorted as we speak.

"Good good. I guess Gushiken here is going to become a guess of Anti-skill in the not so distant future, through I hate to deal with the legal side of her case..."

Treason wasn't officially a crime in Academy City, it left a hole in cases like this.

"Anyway Kami-yan, I think you and the Sisters can call it a day." Tsuchimikado explain as he turned to them. "Try not to have too much fun with four beautiful girls ok?" He added with a hint of mischief and a wink.

"We will take very good care of him, Misaka explains as she inches close to the cute and heroic boy".

It was 19090. 10032 thoughts moved very quickly, Touma was getting increasingly embarrassed and nervous.

"But isn't 19090 home close to were there having a sale on large, cute and fluffy tiger toys, Misaka 10032 points out, using her serial number to add clarity to the conversation out of politeness."

_"Tiger toy, go go go, says Misaka 20001 as Misaka 20001 takes direct control of Misaka 19090!"_

Misaka 19090 suddenly, and likely much to the surprise of the none Misaka's, turned and headed towards her home with some haste. After she left, Misaka turned towards Touma.

"Will you take me home, Misaka says as she makes puppy dog eyes towards Touma?"

He looked relived as he replied happily. "Sure Imouto."

They walked down the late afternoon street quietly for a few minutes before Touma spoke again.

"Your making a real habit out of this Imouto" Touma said quietly as they walked together. "You keep turning up when I need a hand with saving people, or if I'm being more accurate, when I need a extra set of eyes or four covering my back."

"Yes, I feel the best way to help you is via improving your battlefield awareness and doing strategic actions, Misaka explains."

"Like hacking that door for me the other week?" Touma pointed out.

"Exactly, Misaka replies."

Touma grinned slightly to himself.

"You know, some people might think you were after something the way you been acting around me recently. " Touma theorised. "And you know, I think I have a pretty good idea what it is."

Touma stopped and Misaka's heart skipped a beat.

"Can we talk in a bit more privacy Imouto?" Touma asked as he motioned towards a quiet side ally.

Was this it? Was this as Kuroko had predicted, the moment when Touma heart would open? Misaka felt a strange feeling, something quiet alien to the network...

"Of course we can, says Misaka as she nervously follows Touma into the ally."

As she followed Touma into the ally, he genteelly took her right hand with his left, and as they made there way deeper into the ally he pulled her softly towards him, before wrapping his left hand around her waist and placing his right hand over it. Misaka pulled herself closer, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You are avoiding touching me with your Imagine Breaker, Misaka notes, her tone still rather nervous."

"I am." Touma replied as he spoke softly in her ear. "I know sometimes I try to forget that your networked.. but if I'm going to step forward with this, I'm going to have to talk to you as the MISAKA Network..."

It was a unexpected development.

"Your all linked, your all individuals too, but you share a lot of information, what one of you knows, the others will know... right?" Touma asked, his voice softly whispering in Misaka's ear.

"Its not instant, but it can be very quick, Misaka explains. It's mostly a matter distance and attention, Misaka adds, as she share more of the details."

"And how many of the Sisters are paying attention right now?" Touma inquired.

"4063, Misaka honestly replies."

"Can you contact the rest of the Sisters, I need all of you properly paying attention." Touma asked before adding. "I apologise in advance for disrupting there life's."

_"Perhaps he seeks to do some grand romantic confession, Misaka 19999 says hopefully?"_

_"Or maybe he finally going to give us back the incredibly cute and large tiger, says Misaka 20001 as Misaka 20001 finds a distinct lack of them near 19090's home, much to her annoyance."_

_"Listen carefully to his voice, Misaka 10033 points out. There is something troubling him."_

_"I hope this is important, Misaka 10070 says she wakes from her bed in Berlin. Its a unsociable hour for me, Misaka 10070 complains."_

_"He would not ask for all of us, if he did not deem it important Misaka 10076 says as she raises herself from her slumber in Paris."_

One by one her sisters reported in, the whole process took the best part of ten minutes, Touma quietly waited, much to his credit. 14444 was the last, she really hadn't wanted to wake at all, but the jabber of over 9000 sisters loudly shouting her name eventually woke her.

"You have the full attention of the network, Misaka 10032 explains as she talks for her sisters as a whole, her nerves clearly eased by there collective presence."

"Thank you all for taking time out of your days for me, I really appreciated it." Touma replied, his voice was somewhat louder than before, like he was whispering to a small group with many ears, rather than a large group using one set of ears.

"I need to ask a serous question of you all." Touma continued. "Its a question for you all, because your all know what each other knows, and I can't just ask it of Imouto, even if I want to ask it because Imouto..."

He seemed to have greater and greater difficulty speaking, bit by bit his voice was breaking up.

_"As I thought, he is troubled and his nature makes it hard for him to ask for help, Misaka 10033 observes with a somewhat smug expression at her good instincts."_

Misaka pushed her chin into Touma shoulder somewhat, research had suggested that this was a good way to reassure stressed people and would work better than words.

"Will you Sisters keep my secrets and tell no one else of them?" Touma asked in a troubled tone, as he gripped Misaka tightly.

Misaka didn't need her Sisters thoughts to tell her that Touma really needed someone to tell his secrets too because they weighed heavy on him. Neither did she need them to tell her that Touma sharing his secrets with her was sign of deep trust. But for how quiet that little ally in which Misaka and Touma stood, her mind was alive with the loud and numerous voices of her sisters and they agreed on one simple thing in close to 10000 ways.

"We will keep your secrets Touma and we sincerely promise to tell them to no others, Misaka 10032 swears for herself and her sisters, as she pulls back her head and looks Touma deeply in his eyes."

Touma unsurprisingly looked relived.

"Thank you." Touma simply said as he rub his check across Misaka's, she felt a charge pass through her, as her power's reacted involuntary to his touch.

They stood there a while, cheeks touching and Touma seemed content to hold her in that silence.

"Your giving off a fair bit of static tonight Imouto." Touma spoke after a while.

"I have no control over that effect, Misaka 10032 explains in a embarrassed tone."

He made a "hum" noise.

"Your a very transparent person to read Imouto." Touma noted. "You can't actually lie in your little third person comments can you?"

"Its is involuntary, Misaka 10032 explains as she happily holds her Touma."

"I guess I am your Touma then." Touma admitted before he added. "Through I'm no were near as transparent a person as you."

"But you desire transparency with me, Misaka 10032 points out."

"It seems only fair, since your clearly willing to give me so much." Touma replied. Misaka's issues with static were only increasing.

"Speak then, Misaka simply says".

"Last July, on the 28th, I lost all my memories before that point. I don't know all the details, but I was protecting Index from having her memories wiped at the time. I don't think I need to explain to you how much it would hurt her to know that truth."

Misaka was shocked into silence as she took the revelation in. He must have struggled so much to hide his grievous wound, he must have longed so much to break down and cry at the misfortune, but instead he chose to hide it, just to save Index from tears, to act strong when he was at his lowest ebb...

_"Memories are identity, Misaka 10098 screams as she remember her dead sisters!"_

_"He pushed Accelerator onto the right path when he barely had a path behind him Misaka 20001 shouts as Misaka 20001 is shocked by Touma secret!"_

_"He can fight like a man with nothing to lose, because he has no past holding him back, Misaka 10033 loudly shouts as she figures out what makes the brave boy tick!"_

It was rare for the whole network to be so focused on one subject. Misaka felt her mind struggling to keep up with the heavy network activity, but a few words broke her from her daze.

"Please speak to me Imouto, I need to know how you feel." Touma said with a uncharacteristic weak voice. With those words, Misaka knew what she needed to do.

"Its ok Touma, Misaka says reassuringly as she recovers from the shocking words of a brave and strong boy who shouldn't ever fear to show his wounds in front of her."

She felt a wetness roll onto her cheek as Touma wordlessly showed his feelings.

Touma being strong all the time was a good way for him to break himself, additionally by showing his weakness to her, he was committing a serous act of trust.. so she would keep his secrets, she would let him be weak in front of her, so he could be strong for others with no fear of breaking himself.

For a while they once again stood in silence. It seemed Touma was the sort of person who needed time to think, when she heard his voice again, the weakness had gone.

"Well I guess the network has heard everything they need to know... through I will regret losing the static."

He moved his right hand onto her neck, the voices of her sisters vanished as its power took effect.

"I rather what happens next be just between you and me Imouto." Touma spoke as he pushed his forehead against Misaka's. She could see his eyes, there was a tenderness in them.

"I can't resist you." Touma spoke as he softly kissed Misaka on the lips. "Your so sweet and honest. Your stong, but you haven't forgotten how to be gentle"

"I can't resist you either, Misaka admits. There something about the depths of your mercy, that draws me like moth to a flame, Misaka continues, using a metaphor to help convey her emotions."

"Partners then?" Touma asked before he kissed Misaka on the cheek.

"Of course were partners, Misaka replies in a firm tone. Why else do you think I've been so keen to help you in your work, if not to open your heart that I am your partner?"

"Thanks." Touma replied in a happy tone. "I always seem to meet so many crazy girls, but having such a nice one watching my back is a real change to my fate."

Misaka rather liked the words 'real change to my fate'.

"Shall we kiss some more, Misaka asks with a playful look in her eyes?"

Touma smiled quiet mischievously as his lips locked with Misaka's again. How long this would have continued was unknown, because the very next moment there privacy was rudely ended.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER!" It was the original, her older sister, Misaka Mikoto. She seemed rather angry, it was unlikely any electronic were working in the general area anymore as a result. "I come running here because I feel a electromaster's powers going all crazy, followed by going dead and half expect to find some poor soul being mugged... instead I find a fool trying to steal my sister chastely instead!"

"Hello Onee-sama, Misaka says as she politely greets her older sibling before adding in a mischievous tone, Touma and I have been kissing and having deep conversations together."

"Before you ask I'm not mad at you sister..." Mikoto explained in a voice that was quiet gentle to Misaka before adding in a voice that was far less gentle and aimed at Touma." I'm mad at this perverted monster, who taking advantage of your naivety to have his wicked way with you!"

Touma was looking nervous, still he step forwards to get between Misaka and her oldest sister. It was a very Touma thing to do.

"Now Bri Bri, I know your probably feeling a bit emotional right now and protective of your sister.."

A arc of electricity was thrown towards Touma, instinctually he blocked it with his right hand, through the attack failed it was clearly having a detrimental effect on his nerves.

"Its Misaka Mikoto to you!" Mikoto screamed as she attacked. "And I know all about you and your habit of 'accidently' walking in on girls undressing, as well as your habit of 'accidently' landing your head in there chests. Oh and while were at it, how many girls heartstrings are you pulling at the moment?!"

Mikoto was dangerously out of control. Fortunately Kuroko had given her some advice for this very situation.

_"Chances are, once Onee-sama finds you with Touma, she will likely loses her temper and want to do all sorts of violent things towards him, but your her little sister, she will never try to hurt you... so protect him."_

Misaka stepped forwards, and pushed her back into Touma's chest, before taking his left arm and wrapping it around her stomach.

"I won't let you hurt my Touma, Misaka says defiantly. He may have a bad habit of ending up in embarrassing situations, but I have fought beside him many a time. His true desire is always to save people and as many of these people are grateful... so the girls inevitably take a liking to him. But Touma doesn't want dozens of girls, he wants me, Misaka shouts as she protects her Touma."

"He still too old for you!" Mikoto shouted as she pulled out a coin from her pocket. "Now get out my way she I can punish him for taking advantage of a young and innocent girl!"

"Also, Misaka adds in tone that suggest her Onee-sama should pay close heed, I had help in winning over Touma's heart."

Mikoto looked to Misaka sharply.

"Who helped you get with Touma?" Mikoto asked in a tone as sharp as her look, Misaka could feel the dangerous energy in the air.

"Kuroko, Misaka says bluntly."

The dangerous energy in the air exploded into electric sparks as Mikoto shouted extremely loudly.

"THE PERVERTED BITCH, SHE HAS GONE WAY WAY WAY TOO FAR THIS TIME!"

Misaka could feel Touma's nervous shaking. Mikoto's temper was effectively going critical.

"She also left a message with me, Misaka explains calmly to her out of control sister."

"And what message did the pervert who lead you astray leave you with?"

"She is not afraid, Misaka says, recounting the message she was entrusted to by Kuroko"

"Well she should be!" Mikoto shouted as she stormed of, leaving Misaka alone with Touma once more.

Touma sighed in relief once Mikoto was safely gone.

"Kuroko really asked you to do that?" Touma asked curiously.

"She did, Misaka says honestly to the boy who was mere minutes ago calling her transparent."

"Erm.. sorry Imouto" Touma replied apologetically as he put his chin on the top of her head. "It just seem a pretty suicidal thing to do."

"My understanding is it's part of a elaborate seduction method, Misaka explains."

"Wait.. seduction method?" Touma said in a surprised tone. "Kuroko is a lesbian and in love with Bri Bri?"

"If lesbian mean liking to do nice things to girls, then yes, Misaka states as she looks to her partner to verify her logic."

"In a sense, but it exactly means to do things of a romantic and... and" Touma said, through he seemed to struggle to get the second part of its meaning out.

"Touma please explain, Misaka says she repositions herself to look into Touma's eyes and put pressure on him to finish his explanation."

"This.. this is Bri Bri's job!" Touma shouted in protest.

"But this is clearly the second L word that cause her fear other than love, it be unethical of me to inquire with Onee-sama, Misaka points out."

"Please please Imouto, can we change the subject!" Touma continued to protest.

_It took her a good 28 minutes and 32 seconds to get the truth out Touma. It turned out to be a surprising simple thing really, Touma was just really awkward and imature sometimes. The other simple thing that day had been Kurokos plan and all these years latter, Misaka was still running off its basic and key principle..._

_Be there for him, no matter what and be the one he can always turn too when there no one else._

_Misaka smiled softly to herself. Her Sister-in-law often had good advice._

**A/N: I'll likely do a little Kuroko/Mikoto one shot after I've finished this Misaka narrated story (she can't see inside her sisters head! ) but for now I've got another two chapters to do of this.**

**Free cookie for anyone who can guess what the last scenes going to be :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Two Sisters

_It was interesting how little truly changed between them in the months that followed Misaka and Touma's first kiss. The groundwork of how there life's interacted had already been set into a pattern that was still running in a fairly similar way to this day. He was the hero that saved the innocent, and she was the one who made sure he got there and back in one piece. _

_Course there was kissing, hugging and many cases of static electricity between them, but her Onee-sama made a very strong point to Touma that he wasn't to go that 'far' with Misaka, words which at the time that made little sense to Misaka, but made much sense now. Touma of course had got her sister's intent clearly and did as he was told (Misaka suspected the idle coin flicking may have help). _

_On the other hand there dynamic with Index did change..._

Misaka knocked on the door of Touma's dorm politely in gross defiance of the rules of no girls being allowed there. She didn't really see much point paying that rule much heed considering the nun and maid who made this floor there homes, it was more of loosely enforced guideline by this point.

Misaka heard a familiar voice from the other side.

"Touma someone is at the door and you said I shouldn't answer it!" Index shouted loudly in a tone that was obviously female. Misaka suspected in a dorm which took its rule enforcement seriously, Index's location would have been found out in a matter of days.

"Hide!" Touma screamed in a panicked tone. From the sounds of it he was rushing about on the other side of the door quiet frantically. 52 seconds after Misaka first knocked on the door, a worried Touma opened it.

"Ahh Imouto." Touma said as he opened the door, the worry quickly draining from his face as he realised who his guest was. "Good too see you."

"Oh hi Imouto." Index said in a friendly tone as she pop her head from behind Toumas back were she been poorly hiding a moment ago. "What brings you this way?"

"I wish to privately discus with Touma matters raised in a certain event that happened 31 hours and 3 minutes ago. Misaka explains as she gives Touma a significant look."

That was how long ago that it had been since Misaka had her first kiss, she didn't want to hide that she and Touma were dating from Index, but she felt Touma would appreciate some tact on the matter.

"Sure, let use the bathroom for privacy..." Touma began as he took Misaka shoulder softly. However he was interrupted.

"No way." Index said sternly as she brought her hand down on Toumas arm sharply and broke his hold on Misaka's shoulder. "There no way I'm going to let you have a girl as innocent and pure as Imouto all alone with you in your bedroom!"

"Index, Imouto and I really need to talk in private, it important!" Touma protested.

"She surely knows by now that anything she can say in front of you, she can say in front of me." Index said confidently with her hands on her hips.

"Touma and I kissed, Misaka admits with a sigh giving up on the subtle approach."

A silence filled the room.

"Say that again." Index said with a look of annoyance

"Touma and I kissed, Misaka repeats, as she looks at Index with some worry."

" I see..." Index said surprisingly calmly (and in direct contrast Touma looked terrified). Index then turned around and calmly walked over to the other side of the dorm, before carefully placing Sphnix in the space between the bed and the wall.

"Stay there a little bit Sphnix, Index needs to see to a little problem." The Nun explained to the small cat as she patted him softly on the head. She then walked over to what looked like Touma's schoolbooks and picked one up and flipped to a page seemingly at random, but knowing her photographic memory, it could be a deliberate choice.

" Do you know for a collision occurring between object 1 and object 2 in an isolated system, the total momentum of the two objects before the collision is equal to the total momentum of the two objects after the collision. That is, the momentum lost by object 1 is equal to the momentum gained by object 2?" Index explained. "For example a heavy book hitting a whores head should hurt!"

The book was thrown through the air with some force, fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on how you looked at it) Misaka had the memories of 10031 experiments between her sisters and Accelerator, and in more than a few dodging projectiles had been a matter of life and death. But Misaka didn't dodge. She chose to take the book full on and in the face. It was surprisingly painful, for such a petite girl, Index had a good throwing arm.

"Imouto!" Touma screamed as he ran to Misaka's as she dropped backwards due to the gain of energy in her body from the book hitting her. Index face slowly turned from rage to guilt.

"I thought you would dodge." Index said in a low quiet tone. "I didn't think you just stand there and take it full on..."

"But how would that cool your fury of not being the one that Touma entrusts his heart too? Misaka explains as she rubs her face."

Index looked down. Her expression was shameful.

"Am I really that aggressive a person Imouto?" Index asked with a open honesty.

"You can be, Misaka admits."

Index looked down at Misaka and bite her lip.

"I guess this is why he chose you over me..."Index said with a sad sob. "You.. you give him something I haven't even thought he needed!"

After that the waterworks truly started, but Misaka, Touma and Sphinx weren't the sort of people/cat, to leave a girl crying all alone when she needed a hug.

_After that things were different between the three of them. Index accepted that Touma and Misaka were a couple, through she was Touma house guest all the way up to the fall of Crowley then after that she returned to her native England. Misaka was glad that they had remained friends after that incident and she still kept in touch with the Nun whose advice she valued as much as Kuroko's. _

_Her sister Mikoto and Kuroko's link on the other hand turned into something of quiet flame. There was something there for sure, but even Misaka had little idea what happened beyond the close friendship they showed on the surface and there fondness for privacy. It would be many years before Mikoto opened up more than a inch to the outside world. Kuroko seemed happy to follow her lead._

_Of the events that happened in those times, there was another one that stuck in her memory, or to be more exact the collective memory of the network..._

Misaka (serial number 14032) adjusted the throttle on her red sports car with retractable roof. It was a special Academy City model known as the Cheater 564X and was capable of going at 712 miles per hour and had excellent turning speeds. Additional due to a clever little trick that included a ear piece in the driver ear that speeded up perception of what was on the road, it was remarkable easy to drive at those speeds with full control of the vehicle.

Besides the Cheater 564X, Misaka also had some "Green Lens 7X" sunglasses that acted in the same way as her old goggles with the bonus of being less bulky, more subtle and way more stylish, a few small arms, and her Hat. It didn't have any special abilities or cutting edge tech built in (it was a black cowboy styled hat). But it was pretty, and importantly it was -her- Hat. She was also wearing a denim miniskirt and jacket along with her cute tiger themed top. Cute tigers having become something of Network obsession as of late. 14032 blamed 19026 for starting the suspicion that cute tigers would lead to good fortune, but the top was -so- cute and went well with her Hat... and going well with the Hat was important.

As Misaka came to stop at the designated point, she heard the shattering of glass and the sound of a voice well known to the Network.

"Such misfortune!" Touma screamed as he dropped through the air in the arms of the saint Kanzaki Kaori. It was 34 floors up, but 34 floors up was of little consequence to Kanzaki, and she landed in the back seat without a hair out of place, Touma of course had the misfortune to land face first in a certain chest area...

"Hello Touma, I am Misaka 14032 and its a pleasure to meet you in the flesh, Misaka says politely as she greets the cute boy in one of his customary embarrassing positions."

Misaka then turned her head to look at the blushing Kanzaki.

"The MISAKA Network apologise for Touma's bad habits and hopes you can quickly recover, we are on a tight schedule after all, says Misaka as she draws your attention to the task at hand and accelerates the Cheater 564X."

"I don't have a seatbelt on!" Touma screamed in protest as the car rapidly worked itself up to its top speed, but Misaka wasn't worried.

"We don't have time Kamijou!" Kanzaki shouted loudly over the roar of the cars engines as she held the boy down in the car. "If we don't destroy the last of the cursed artefacts in ten minutes, then every corpse in New York going to start walking about!"

Misaka speeded through the city, breaking several traffic laws in the processes and causing many rude words to be sent her way, but Misaka didn't have time to be polite, the necromantic spell was due to take effect in 9 minutes and 42 seconds.

"By the way the hat is nice!" Touma managed to scream out as Misaka expertly darted between two cars with inches to spare on either side.

"Thank you, Misaka replies warmly."

"I don't think any of the other Sister have one like that!" Touma continued to shout as the car speeded along the pavement (or sidewalk to use the local term) briefly to get past a traffic jam, Misaka was infinitely glad there was enough room in the crowd to pull off the stunt.

"This is correct, Misaka replies before adding assertively, as it is -my- Hat."

There was a pause in the conversation as the sound of police sirens gained everyone attention. It seemed Misaka's driving had gained the interest of the local authorities.

"I think I actually heard some assertion in your voice, and not just the word there Misaka!" Touma complemented.

14032 sighed to herself slightly despite the complement, she had hoped for more, but it seems there was still only one Misaka that he specifically called ' Imouto'.

"The hat is rather stylish too by the way!" Kanzaki shouted as Misaka began to work on losing there pursuers. "It good for you girls to all have your own style, rather than all looking the same!"

"Thank you, Misaka politely replies to the kind magicians complements."

"I still can't believe I accidentally kissed 19090 that one time." Touma lamented. "I thought when you became someone a lover, you gained the ability to tell them apart from there identical siblings!"

"In all fairness I do believe 19090 was trying to cause a 'accident' quiet deliberately, Misaka states, saying what the vast majority of the network believe is true."

"I still feel bad about it either way." Touma said with a guilty air. "I should be able to tell the difference."

Misaka reflected on Touma words somewhat. He wanted to be tell over 9000 genetically identical girls apart, and felt bad because he sometimes slipped up. Misaka supposed it was part of his character to give himself ridiculously unreasonable targets, through much to his credit he did tend to get which Misaka he was dealing with right nine times out of ten.

"We appreciate your generally high accuracy, Misaka states as she drives rapidly through the city."

"I know, but I still feel I should always get it right." Touma replied with clear honestly. Misaka bit her lip slightly. It wasn't just 10032 that was in love with Touma, the whole Network were more or less in love with him (the Controller seemed mostly disinterest in romance.. not that it ever stopped her asking Touma for favours and taking advantage of his goodwill) . He gave himself imposable goals, then set himself to work destroying there improbably, and despite all the heroic deeds under his belt, he still referred to himself as a 'normal highschool student'.

It was a incredibly attractive personality, but 'this' Misaka wasn't allowed to kiss those lips. She knew from the Networked shared memory what it was 'like' to kiss those lips, but she also know the differences between the Networks memory of drinking milked tea and drinking milk tea. It was like having 97% of colour saturation on a picture, basically correct, but slightly off... and she wanted the last 3%, the reality of those lips...

"Glad we lost those police." Kanzaki shouted with relief clear in her tone. "I don't think we have any trouble handling them, but its not right to drag amateurs into a battle between magicians."

"We have 4 minutes and 22 seconds remaining, Misaka notes as they grow closer to the objective."

"Were making good time then!" Kanzaki shouted as the speeded through a tunnel.

"I wonder if the MISAKA Network will ever be allowed to expand to a Fifth Session, Misaka muses as she drives rapidly to the last cursed item's location."

"Why you want a Fifth Session for?" Touma inquired. "Cloning is banned under international law and you Sisters seems to have good lives, why get involved in something so legally complicated as trying to find a exception under international law, you could be stuck in courts for years and years and under all sorts of constant attention?"

Misaka took a soft right turn to carefully avoid a dumbstruck child before replying.

"The Network ages and one day we will all be dust, why should we let our memories and insights fade to dust too? Says Misaka thoughtfully."

"So why don't you girls write a book? I'm sure it would be a interesting read!" Kanzaki loudly suggested as they speeded down the city streets.

"There too much data, Misaka explains. We have over 10000 full sets of senses, even if one of us wrote none stop every day and only writes the more important points, we would still be unable to accurately describe it all."

"Your looking at this the wrong way. " Touma suggested.

"Hum? Says Misaka in simple response to the cute boy's remark."

"What you want to do is to preserve what is important to you, and there's other ways to do that that don't include the United Nations and years of courts." Touma explained.

"Other ways? Says Misaka as inquires with a strong sense of curiosity evident in her voice."

However what Touma was going to say next was cut. They had reached there destination and Kanzaki was quick to leap towards the last of the cursed artefacts.. a protesting Touma in her arms.

"Drat, Misaka says with great annoyance to no one in particular."

_Misaka grinned to herself at that memory, Touma reply to that question had turned out to be very important, in fact it was leading Misaka to her current destination..._

**_A/N : Only one more chapter to go folks :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Certain Bride's Wedding

_Misaka walked quietly towards her destination, she was very nearly there, when a certain photo on the wall caught her attention, it was a important one, she remembered the day it was taken very very clearly..._

"There you go!" Kazari exclaimed cheerfully as she made the last adjustments to Misaka's crown of flowers. "Now you look like a real goddess of spring!"

Today was Misaka wedding day and Uiharu Kazari was handling the weddings organisation (keyword 'spring', hence the girls were in leafy green and the church was covered in springtime flowers), which included making sure the bride-to-be looked her best. Inside the little room, alongside Kazari and Misaka, there was also her Onee-sama, Kuroko, Ruiko, Ruiko's two little girls and the Controller, (AKA Last Order).

"I'm so nervous!" Mikoto mumbled as she paced up and down in the little room. " My little sister finally getting married!"

"Well you could have some wine to steady your nerves." Kuroko suggested in a all too innocent tone.

"Are you trying to get me drunk -already-?" Mikoto replied with a annoyed air.

"But your so much more fun when your under the influence Onee-sama!" Kuroko replied cheekily. "You become so much more open with your feelings!"

"Oh you twi-..." Mikoto began in angry air, only to be cut short by Ruiko making a coughing noise with the words 'minors present' concealed within.

"Anyway!" Mikoto said as she sharply changed the topic. "Everything seems to be going surprisingly smoothly so far, I'm thought Touma's misfortune would have showed itself by now, I mean its not even trying to rain, how weird is that?"

Misaka gave the Controller (AKA Decretum when she was dealing with Magic side types) a knowing glance in the mirror. She didn't really have the heart to tell her older sister how much effort it had took to create this apparent lack of misfortune. Firstly the weather was being artificially controlled by the spells of the Amakusa-Style Remix Sect (there were in a constant war with several 'unexpected' weather systems , one that included snow) Her sisters of the Old Academy City Squad of Misaka's were currently keeping a eye out for trouble from the rooftops (and had so far stopped fourteen of Misaka's rivals for Touma's affection from making a scene at the wedding via the use of tranquilises darts). The members of the Agnese Forces where also busy in the general area, ensuring no magical attacks from hostile magicians disrupted the ceremony and apparently Accelerator had called in some 'favours' to make sure things went smoothly... Misaka really felt it was better if she didn't know the details on that one.

"Well it is his wedding day, maybe his misfortune decided to give him a day of for once?" Ruiko suggested. "I mean it's not like he's not earned a break with all the good stuff he's done over the years."

"Well I'm wearing a cute tiger t-shirt under this dress just to play it safe says Misaka as Misaka examines her cute tiger bracelet and necklace." Said the Controller (AKA General Misaka of the recently reformed Japanese Army... that one was a long story).

That got her a funny look from Ruiko, who was unfamiliar with the long standing belief amongst the Sisters that cute tigers were lucky.

"Ok!" Ruiko said as she turned to her two young daughters "Sakura, Hoshi, are you two going to be really good and help Imouto with her dress, its her big day and it such a big dress, so she needs a hand getting around in it!"

"Of course!" said Sakura (age five) as she proudly stood to attention. "we can handle the responsibility easy!"

"And we got our cute tiger bracelets from Noriko too!" Said Hoshi brightly (age four) as she motioned towards the Controller we with way too many names and titles (She was also author and had several honorary titles from various foreign nations. Noriko was admittedly her hard fought legal name however).

Misaka smiled a bit inside, everyone was putting so much effort into this special day. There was then a knock at the door.

"I got it!" Mikoto said cheerfully as she rushed over to the door and opened it, however she made a very neutral face as she saw who was past it.

"Last Order told me I was wanted in here about now?" Accelerator said as he used the oldest name of the Controller. He didn't really approve of her hobby of collecting names and titles and as a result rarely used any name but her first... he had a burning hate for 'Cosima' especially (used when dealing with Magic side people while on boats and hovercraft on national Holidays).

"Yes, that is correct, Says Misaka as she readies herself to make a serous request."

Accelerator gave her a curious look and tactfully ignored the cold one from Mikoto, her Onee-sama had still not truly made her peace with him... Misaka really wanted to change that.

"So what do you want from me?" Accelerator ask in his normal if somewhat impolite tone. The Controller had put a great deal of effort into trying to turn him into a civil and social human being, but it was a uphill battle.

"I wish for you to give me away, says Misaka as she voices her heartfelt request."

As expected, Accelerator was shocked, and also as expected, so was Mikoto.

"You want -him- to act as your father on your wedding day?!" Mikoto screamed out in clear disbelief. "I thought it was weird how you kept avoiding the topic of who was going to give you away when I brought it up, now I know why!"

"I can't believe this, you know what I've done and you want to give me a honour like this?" Accelerator said in a quieter, but equally disbelieving tone.

"I do, which is exactly why I think your the closest thing the MISKA Network has to a father, says Misaka as she vaguely explain her choice."

"I will explain in private, just before you take me down the aisle, which is due in few minutes, says Misaka as she springs her trap on the young man who she considers to be her paternal figure."

_"He can't escape now, Says Misaka 20001, as Misaka 20001 silently giggles in delight at the Networks cunning!"_

_"If we did this any other way, he would almost certainly found a way to weasel out, but because the timeframe is so small, he can't, Says Misaka 10033 as she explains the reason for the plan success."_

_"I wonder if Shinobu ever thought we would use the knowledge in Testament to construct a plan like this? Says Misaka 13577 in quiet thought."_

_"Well I feel she would be very glad that one us is getting married today.. wherever she is, says Misaka 19090 as she wonders whatever happened to the researcher."_

Accelerator sighed.

"I suppose I have no choice but to accept.. since you made sure I have too" Accelerator said in annoyed tone.

"Sakura and Hoshi, could you please help me with my dress? Misaka politely asks her two young friends."

"Of course!" The two little girls replied in unison as moved into position to help Misaka. Shortly afterwards she headed out the door with Accelerator.

"So why did you think of me as something akin to a father then?" Accelerator quietly asked once they were out of earshot of the older girls.

"Because you do everything a father should do, Misaka replies honestly."

"My hands are baked in blood..."Accelerator said in a painfully low tone, low enough that the young girls wouldn't hear, he was considerate like that.

"Indeed they are, but you have also bled much blood since for the Sisters and to our pride you have shed blood for others besides us, Misaka argues."

"I'm not a good man, I'm a monster, sure I've saved innocent people, but I've always done it because I got to look you girls in the eyes..."

"Monsters don't care about looking people in the eyes, monsters always make there excuses for there sins, Misaka points out. You have never tried to run away from your sins, instead you decided to bleed for them and take the hard path, even if that means taking a bullet in the brain and standing before the stuff of nightmares, Misaka continues forcefully."

"And that make me your father figure?" Accelerator asked as he looked as Misaka in the eyes.

"A father protects his children, he is no saint, but shows his children the right way to live, says Misaka as she looks the flawed man in the eyes. And what better example than a father who crawled his way out of hell, step by painful step, and shows by personal example that hope is far more than a word? Says Misaka as she tells the father of the Network what the Network truly feels about him deep down."

Accelerator wasn't a man who was good with his emotions, he wasn't a man who was good with people... but he was a man who could let a tear fall from his eyes when told a touching truth.

"Lets get you married Imouto." Accelerator said as he firmly took her hand.

The two of them walked down the aisle with little Sakura and Hoshi coming up behind, holding Misaka's dress. Touma was at the other side of the church, with his best man, Tsuchimikado who was wearing a suit with a green tie and for once wasn't wearing his sunglasses. Far more dramatically, Stiyl wearing a far more normal priestly outfit, his hair was in a ponytail and a cigarette no were near his mouth.

As they reached the men, Misaka felt butterflies flutter in her stomach, it was really happening, she really was going to be legally known Kamijou Misaka 10032 Imouto in a matter of minutes. All around her were friends Touma and her had picked up along the way (most who seemed to be female) and more a few of them had started as foes... and they all were looking forwards to seeing the two of them wed.

Accelerator squeezed her hand.

"Your nearly there." He said softly. "Nothing bad going to happen at the last minute, we've all made sure of that."

Misaka walked forwards, and as Accelerator let her go he whispered a few words "And remember if he ever cheats on you and make you cry, that you can run to your daddy and he'll make him pay for every tear."

He said that last bit with a little too much relish.

Misaka took her place besides Touma and he gave her a little smile as she did so. The ceremony then started in earnest

"First, I am required to ask anyone present who knows a reason why these persons may not lawfully marry, to declare it now." Stiyl spoke as he looked around the room.

No one spoke.

"The vows you are about to take are to be made in the presence of God, who is judge of all and knows all the secrets of our hearts; therefore if either of you knows a reason why you may not lawfully marry, you must declare it now." Again Stiyl spoke as looked between the two of them. Neither of them spoke, through Touma did look at Misaka, before giving Stiyl a little nod.

"Kamijou Touma, will you take Misaka Misaka 10032 Imouto to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and protect her, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" Stiyl said to Touma in a gravely serous voice.

"I will." Touma said firmly as he looked Misaka in the eyes.

Misaka readied herself, she knew what was coming next and she had spent hours with Kuroko and a apple practicing for the moment.

"Misaka Misaka 10032 Imouto, will you take Kamijou Touma to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and protect him, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will" Misaka said, and only said. It was act of will to do so, but Misaka was determined that she was going to do these oaths as they should be done, even if she felt every sentence was like trying to suppress a caught. But Misaka didn't falterer as she made each oath, nor did she falterer as she sang the hymns (which were Amakusa in origin and like everything else about them, cunningly disguised. They sounded like Japanese folk songs.), and as the service came to a end she heard those classic words...

"You may now kiss the bride."

Touma softly took both of her hands before learning in and kissing her lips, it was a magical moment and in the aftermath of that kiss and as there friends clapped in celebration, Misaka did something new, something she had never done before.

She truly smiled.

_Apparently it had been Kazari who had took the photo of a smiling happy couple holding hands on there wedding day that was now hanging from the wall. Misaka grinned as she remembered whispering in Touma's ear after "says Misaka joyously as she swears most serous oaths with her husband while speaking the most disjointed sentence in her life ever." (the words had to come out sooner or latter). Misaka smiled outwardly a lot more these days and it didn't take something as big as her wedding day to get her to do so, in fact there was a good reason to smile just past the door in front of her._

_She pushed it open, there was a big poster of Gekota on the front, it had been a gift from her Onee-same for the rooms occupant who was sleeping soundly, her small form hugging a certain incredibly cute and large tiger toy that had found its perfect place. She was also wearing tiger striped pyjamas, a gift from the Controller. When her existence had first come to light ( shortly after there honeymoon), Touma had berated his "misfortune", that she come so early and because of her, there life's were going to be turned upside down. But when he first locked his eyes with hers, his view had changed 180, in fact her name Hideyoshi meant esteemed good luck and had been thought up by her father Touma. She had her father's dark hair, but thankfully had inherited Misaka's small nose. She liked cute things and seeing new places (she already had quiet a passport history for a four year old and Index and Stiyl had given there little family a good tour of London last year) and was a rather confident little girl._

_Of course her arrival into there life's had turned things upside down, Misaka collection of firearms and other weaponry had to be far more securely locked away these days and yes, her needs often limited what Misaka could do, but Misaka didn't regret the changes for a moment. She had never really realised it when she first met Touma as she been far to busy trying to make sense of the world and trying to connect with her humanity to connect the dots and realise why Touma mercy had drawn her like a moth to flame._

_He was a good father. He showed her little girl the right way to live and he protected her with all his might. He knew how to make her smile, but he also knew how to scold her when she did wrong. Misaka was a happy woman, and through conventionally it was suppose to be little girls who sneaked into there parents bed when they couldn't sleep, Misaka had never been one to partially care about conventions, and as she quickly fell to sleep with her arms wrapped around her Hideyoshi, her last thoughts were of how close her life was to being perfect, and how happy Touma had made her._

**_A/N: So here we are at the end of this little fluffy romance story :) For those who want a little giggle, try looking up some of Last Orders names on a baby name generator (which are great tools when you need to name OC BTW, since they often have meaning and origin alongside them). _**

**_Coming next from me will be a little one shot feature a certain Level 5 and a certain perverted teleporter in which this author fights a battle to keep a teen rating and Kuroko IC! . It will take place in this timeline and explain a little bit more about Kuroko little plan and what the message " She is not afraid" was about (which incidentally I think will be its title!)_**

**_After that, I'm planning another long fanfic, through I'm torn between several choices:_**

**_A rather silly Railgun girls centric fanfic in which the girls get trapped in a online game (and take the piss out of every sci-fi and fantasy troop I can think of), that likely be a Final Fantasy/Raildex crossover on here. _**

**_Another fanfic that bouncing about my head is a Mikoto and Misaka based one in which our Railgun finds herself thrown in a future world in which everything has changed and (nearly) everyone she loves is dead, which will likely be pretty bleak and have strong spiritual and family themes._**

**_The final fanfic idea that bouncing around my head is doing the fall of Academy City, which would be with Accelerator as lead and feature character death... lots of character death, and not just villains! That would also use NT elements because I love to use a certain clone who's not been animated yet..._**

**_Anyway rate and review, and feel free to cast your votes on my next big fanfic!_**


End file.
